Getting Hitched in Three Easy Steps
by Sylindara
Summary: 20 years, a humiliating loss to Kuroko's Seirin, five championship titles, and two tournament titles later, maybe it's time to start thinking about the future. Written for OTP Battle on basketballpoetsociety Tumblr


Aomine had a plan. He was ready for every eventuality and he knew _exactly_ what he needed to do. So taking a deep breath, he slid Akashi's sweats down until it was at his knees and leaned closer so that he could start sucking and licking at the crease between torso and thigh – a guaranteed weak spot for Akashi.

Once Akashi's morning wood had become a proper erection, precome flowing heavily from the tip, Aomine started lavishing his attentions there instead. Akashi was already starting to move above him, it was only a matter of time.

"Hmmm, this is a pleasant surprise, Daiki," Akashi's sleep-muffled voice sent a thrill through him – there was nothing hotter than hearing him vulnerable, especially if it's through Aomine's actions. "What do you want?"

It was a pity that being half-asleep didn't dull Akashi's mind any, but Aomine was prepared for that. This was all part of his plan. Letting Akashi's dick pop free, he said, "Oi, even I'm not that crass that I'd blow you for a favour – you put that eyebrow down – this is just to get you into the mood to hear my offer later."

"Oh really?" Akashi said breathlessly as Aomine deep throated in one smooth movement, one of the few things in bed that he could manage better than Akashi – not that the proud bastard would ever admit it. Out of the corner of his eye Aomine could see Akashi's free hand – the one that hadn't suddenly latched onto the shock of blue hair between his legs – starting to grasp rhythmically at the sheets. "That's remarkably circumspect of you. Who came up with this plannnnnnnnnn."

Making sure that Akashi realised that he was swallowing every drop, Aomine winked cheekily at him. It wasn't every day that he managed to make Akashi come before he was ready, especially when he was in the middle of a word; he should be allowed to celebrate a bit.

"Come here, you," Akashi said, good humour overflowing from his words as he dragged Aomine up the bed and tucked his nose in the underside of the other's jaw. Humming peaceably, Akashi said, "Well? You've successfully gotten me in a good mood, what's this offer of yours?"

It was now or never. "Come with me when I go back to the States this time. You've been saying you needed a vacation for ages now. If I have to go back early for those check-ups anyway, we might as well take the time they give us and go have fun. I don't know much about your shougi schedule, but I know you don't have anything important scheduled during this period."

Putting a thin finger over Aomine's mouth, Akashi stared into his eyes steadily, deep in thought. "I think I want you to fuck me. Let's hear you beg. If you can do it prettily enough, well…who knows?"

Good, that was good. Akashi was willing to be persuaded. That meant he had a chance, a good one. Sliding one hand between Akashi's thighs, Aomine gently probed at his hole. As expected, it was still a little loose from last night; though there wasn't nearly enough lube for Aomine's purposes. The plan was for gentleness and comfort after all.

"You are taking your time, Daiki," Akashi said, pressing down on one of the scratches he left on Aomine's back last night.

"Alright, alright, calm your tits," Aomine said, quickly adding a second finger inside. He rubbed gently at the quivering walls, trying to find that specific spot. But a glare from Akashi soon put a stop to that.

Adding more lube to his dick, Aomine made his entry as smooth as possible as he bottomed out in one swift movement. Under him, Akashi arched up into the embrace, back curving in a sharp bow that showed off the white column of his neck and the sharp points of his nipples. Trust Akashi to be so hot when he was as flat as a board. Breathing harshly as he tried to keep himself under control, Aomine hoisted Akashi left leg over his shoulder and tried to give them both time to adjust. He got a slap on the butt for his troubles and an unimpressed look from Akashi, "I am not feeling very convinced here."

"Are we on some kind of time limit I wasn't aware of?" Aomine complained, "We're not teenagers anymore, we can take it slow can't we?" Nevertheless, he dragged himself out until only the tip was still inside, and then pushed back in in one quick lunge. Aomine did his best to spread his thrusts out, trying to find that spot because Akashi always made the best noises when Aomine got him there.

It wasn't easy, with Akashi was moving under him, his hips rising up to meet Aomine's at every thrust. But it was worth it when he did because Akashi started making these sharp little gasps each time Aomine managed to hit that spot. Those light, breathy moans went straight to his dick and Aomine knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Akashi's hand snaked between their sweaty hips to his own – thus-far ignored – dick. But Aomine quickly tangled their fingers together and pulled it away from their bodies, and made sure to do the same to the other hand as well, just in case. He wanted to make this the best sex Akashi had had in ages and that included making him come on Aomine's dick.

"I'm not hearing any begging," Akashi gasped out. Aomine sped up his thrusts in response; the plan did not include Akashi being composed enough for whole sentences.

"Please, Akashi. Come with me. Let's stay together, just a little more," Aomine rasped out in-between thrusts, "_Seijuurou_."

Just in time, Akashi shook under him – walls clamping down on Aomine as he came all over their chests. A few seconds after Aomine could feel himself spilling inside Akashi, not perfect – they didn't manage to come at the same time – but pretty good all things considered.

Flopping down beside Akashi on the bed, Aomine gave it a few minutes for them to get their breaths back before asking, "So how was it?"

"The begging was okay, the sex was good, but you get points off for no condom and coming inside me," Akashi said. He turned his head so that they were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Hey, that's the after service! You should be giving me points for that!" Aomine said indignantly.

"Oh, there's an after service?" Akashi asked drily. "You are a keeper, aren't you?"

"You really mean that?" This wasn't part of the plan, but far be it for Aomine to _not_ listen to his gut. "You wanna keep me? Two men can get married in America."

It's been a while since he's seen Akashi so surprised. Aomine did his best to memorise Akashi's wide eyes and half-open mouth for later.

"I have two shougi titles already. You know I am going for more. I won't be leaving Japan, not for good," Akashi said weakly. It didn't sound like a no.

"We've been doing this long distance thing for twenty years. I'm still here. And so are you," Aomine pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure Satsuki already told you this, but they're offering me a job here in Japan to coach after I retire. I'm thinking of making this my last season."

"I was aware that you're ending your time in NBA, that you're coming back, but _marriage_…"

"Yeah, okay, so I was gonna ask you when we're actually in the States. But it seemed like a good moment just now," admitted Aomine. "So?"

Akashi looked away, tucking his head back under Aomine's jaw. "Ask me again when we're in America."

"Okay," Aomine said softly. He gathered Akashi into his arms and shoved his nose into the other's hair. He could smell the particular scent of sweat mixed with expensive shampoo that was all Akashi. It took him back to high school, to middle school, to a bunch of teenagers who forgot how to have fun and thought hurting others made up for being hurt themselves. "You know I'm taking that as yes."

"I told you when we started this that my type was someone who could surprise me. Somewhat unexpectedly, you fulfil those requirements. But I suppose the fact that I wasn't expecting it is another mark in your favour."

"And I told you that I like big boobs, but I still choose you," Aomine offered in return.

Akashi laughed. "Yes. I appreciate that. Come with me when I tell my father."

Aomine blinked at the non sequitur, then licked his lips nervously. "So did you ever see him again? You know, after you told him that you're rejecting the Akashi name because you lost and going to become a shougi player instead, then ran away from home?"

"I did not run away from home. I simply went back to the Rakuzan dorms," Akashi said prissily, "and no, I never contacted him again. You know I finished Rakuzan on a scholarship. And university as well."

"Oh," Aomine said weakly. "Okay, let's go together."

As if sensing that the mood was turning sour, Akashi said, "I am still waiting for that after service."

"Yeah? Let's go then," Aomine replied, sliding one arm under Akashi's knees and bracing the other behind his shoulders. He bridal carried him all the way to the bathroom, laughing the whole time as Akashi yelped and clung tightly to his neck.

"You are going to break both our necks and you can forget about marriage then."

"No I won't."

"But you will render yourself unfit for basketball. Is this how you want to retire?"

"You'll still marry me even if I had to retire from NBA because I was horsing around."

"Unfortunately, yes I will."

"Then it's worth it."


End file.
